


Hopeless Bookmantic

by Captain_Nia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nia/pseuds/Captain_Nia
Summary: A stranger who became more than either expected





	

"You walk so slow, (f/n)-chan~"

Momoi's voice chirped ahead of you,

"I'm walking as fast as I can,"  
You murmured, the weight of all the books you have checked out of the library thirteen minutes ago were hampering your speed walking. 

Your pink haired friend only checked out three books for her statistics and you had nine. Not that you had statistics and data to analyse, but you were a hopeless bookmantic.

"You should get a cute boy to carry those heavy books for you," 

she stopped and palmed her hips with an exhausted look, even though she wasn't the one carrying the heavier load. It was your fault anyway, you /needed/ to read these.

With a groan, you didn't realise she stopped walking and bumped right in to her, books flying in all directions as you landed on your bottom. Your reading glasses flew across the street and some stranger stepped on it accidentally.

"(F/n)-chan!"

Momoi hurried to help you to your feet, but you wanted to gather the books first. A crunch made you clench your teeth, a giant foot stepped on a book you were about to grab.  
A few more seconds and it would of crushed your hand.

"Dai-chan, help us"

Momoi told the stranger, you've seen him play basketball during P.E before but you didn't really know him. She, however, was rather close with him. 

"Get it yourself,"

The blue haired giant grumbled, until he looked down and saw you on your knees gathering the hard covered books, with an ounce of pity he knelt down and gathered with you.

Your hands touched on the last book, he was so warm. You pulled your hand back quickly, a little shy. The sides of his mouth turned up slightly, he thought that you were pretty cute.

"Thank you," 

You looked up at him and expected him to hand you the books he had, instead, he took the ones you had and he asked you which direction you were heading in. Chivalry wasn't dead, Aomine carried your books.

"Where are your glasses?"

Momoi suddenly realised, you explained their trip and Aomine burst out laughing. You looked down, he made you feel like a klutz.

"I'll go get them,"

Momoi trotted off and you looked up at Aomine, he watched her with an expression void of emotion. He looked down at you and you looked away, blushing. 

"thank you, for helping me"

You caught him off guard and he faintly blushed,   
"just tell me where we--you're going"   
he looked at Momoi and she waved from across the street with your broken glasses in the other hand.

You walked between the two, you stayed a little further than Momoi. She told you to be safe and went inside her house with a soft hum. The awkwardness was certain, you and this stranger walking home.

"I'm (f/n), by the way,"  
You gave him your name, and expected him to do the same, but he didn't.

"This is boring," he said with a groan and you stopped at your house,  
"I can take it from here,"   
you smiled with closed eyes and he stared down at you.   
"Let me in, I'll put them down for you," he knew how heavy they were.

You hesitated a little before opening the door, your parents were at work, and here you were; alone with a boy.

You led him to your room and he put the stack of books down, Aomine stepped on a drawing of yours. He looked down and peeled the flimsy paper off of the bottom of his shoe.

"You drew this?" 

It was a lighthouse, you were going through a phase.

"Yes,"   
you took it back quickly, shy and embarrassed at the same time. Since he was taller, he took it out of your hand and held it higher than his head, 

"it's good,"  
He analysed it,   
"Hey! Give it back,"  
You whined, cutely.

Aomine liked this, you were petite and sweet. A little nerdy but beautiful, he was starting to like you.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he handed you the page and your blush faded, 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, /Dai-chan/"

You winked, he didn't give you a name, you used what you had~

His eyes widened and he blushed a little, forcing anger instead of flush. 

"Mmh" 

he nodded and left, hands deep in pockets. You wanted to meet him more often, Momoi was so lucky.


End file.
